


I'm sorry

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angry Magnus, Angst, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Mostly Smut, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, fight, upset Magnus, upset alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: A fight between Magnus and Alec.





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments Kudos are highly appreciated. And I'm sorry about my Englsih. 

Magnus was fuming. He was too angry even to look at Alec's face. 

"Magnus" 

"Get out" 

"Magnus please" 

" I said get out" 

"No I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry about what I did. But I'm not gonna leave you when you this angry." 

"Then suit yourself" 

Magnus left Alec in the living room and stormed to their bedroom. He removed his jacket and sat down to remove his makeup. He was too angry that even his fingers were not working properly.   
Right in front of his eyes Alec almost died. It was Alec's fault. 

That day morning during a mission Jace was about to get attack by a demon. Alec like a white knight came in between Jace and the demon. He was just Few feet away from the demon. Magnus was occupied with another demon so he couldn't do anything. He could feel how his heart clenched at the sight. He couldn't do think anything and Alec was still not stable in his feet. Thank the Angel for Izzy. She came from somewhere and stabbed the demon right in his core. Alec didn't had any wounds. Just few bruises.

After the mission Magnus's worry was turning into flame in his heart. He was angry. Too angry even to look at anyone. Alec had no idea how worried he was. Alec never cared about his life but now there was Magnus worrying sick about Alec. Magnus really didn't know how he would tolerate if anything happened to Alec.

Izzy and other shadowhunters went to the institute. Magnus had no business there. So he came to his loft. He glared at Jace before coming to his loft. Jace tried to apologies with his puppy eyes but Magnus was resistant to any puppy eyes other than Alec's. But today even Alec's puppy eyes were not working. Alec came after Magnus. Magnus didn't open a portal because he was too tired to use magic. Alec tried to take Magnus's hand on their way but Magnus slapped Alec's hand and put his own hands in the pockets. 

"Magnus, baby listen to me. I'm sorry." 

"I said get out Alec. I have nothing to listen." 

Magnus threw the cotton pad he had in his hands and stood up. Facing Alec. 

"I couldn't let him die Magnus. He is my parabatai. 

" Jace , Jace , JACE. You are still in love with him. Aren't you? " 

"Magnus" Alec frowned. 

"It is you who I'm in love with" 

"Duh" 

"Magnus" 

"What?" 

Magnus might be angry with Alec but Alec couldn't stop staring at Magnus's pink lips.During the whole fight Alec was aroused by Magnus's new side. He never saw Magnus that angry. Looks like Alec had found a new kink. Alec licked his own lips looking at Magnus's lips. Magnus knew Alec did it when he was turned on. What made Magnus more angry was every time Alec did that lip licking thing Magnus couldn't help him self but get aroused. 

"Are you serious right now?" 

" I'm sorry" 

Alec came near Magnus and pushed him in to their king size bed. And kissed Magnus's so hard as Kissng him could made Alec's hunger go away. A Kiss full of lust, teeth and tongue. Magnus responded in same rough way. Alec could taste metallic taste of blood in their mouth. He didn't know if it was his or Magnus's blood. But it tasted heavenly. Magnus bit Alec's bottom lip and tugged it roughly. His hands were busy removing Alec's jeans. 

Alec tried to remove Magnus's button up shirt but he was too impatient so he just ripped it. Buttons flying every where around them.

"Oh shit. Stop tearing my shirts. That is my favorite one" 

Magnus glared. His face was red from all the blood rushing. Lips were kiss swollen and red. Hair sticking everywhere because Alec ran his hand through Magnus's hair during their heavy make out. 

"I'm you most favorite. Now shut up and kiss me" 

Alec pulled Magnus into another kiss. Both were breathing heavily. While kissing Alec removed all of their clothes. His heated white skin over Magnus's caramel skin. 

Suddenly Magnus rolled them over. Now Magnus over on top of Alec. He bracketed his legs around Alec's hip. Their members rubbing against each other. Magnus moved his hips rubbing his hard cock on Alec's. Alec pulled Magnus to him and kissed his pulse point and sucked Magnus's neck while Magnus was moving his hips. Alec's free hand was teasing Magnus's nipples. After a while friction between two cocks were not enough anymore. With a flick of his hand Magnus lubed and prepared his entrance. He gave few strokes to Alec's cock. Both of their members were oozing with precum. After few strokes Magnus entered Alec's member in to his entrance by himself. Alec just payed down and looked at the beautiful scene. Magnus's skin coated with sweats. Alec couldn't help but lick Magnuss hands which were on Alecs shoulder. Alec gasped as Magnus's entrance clenched and unclenched around his cock. 

"Just because I'm riding you doesn't mean I forgave you" 

"You are not angry with me and I know it" 

Alec entered Magnus in one deep thrust. Magnus was distracted by Alec's word when Alec thrusted so suddenly. He was not prepared for it at all. That one deep knocked wind out from him.

"Alec..." 

Magnus moaned and threw his head back trying to consume every feeling in his body at once. But he almost fell back so Alec's caught him by his hand and then he sat upright. Now Magnus was siting on Alec's lap. Alec was leaning into the head board. His one arm around Magnus's back, supporting Magnus and other arm touching Magnus's neglected member. Magnus started riding him ike there was no tomorrow. Sometimes Circling his ass around Alec's cock and sometimes moving his hip up and down. He was a morning mess. His remainder make up was running doe his cheeks. 

Even though Alec gave Magnus to ride him as much he wanted once they both were closed to the peek Alec pushed Magnus to the bed and got on top of him.

"Magnus..." 

"Yes... Harder Alec... Harder... " 

and Alec stared thrusting in humanly impossible way making it difficult for Magnus's to breath. That was exactly what Magnus wanted. Rough sex. He wanted to feel pain all over his body to make sure it was Alec made him hurt. It was his Alec who was inside him.

"I love you. I'm sorry Magnus. I'm sorry. I won't hurt you again"

Alec whispered to Magnus's ear and kissed down his neck. Magnus was closed to come.

"Uh.... Alec.... Faster ... I'm coming Alexander... "

"Come for me baby"

With that both came with each other's name on their lips. Alec was trying to breath when Magnus got and again get on top of Alec.

"Activate your stamina rune shadowhunter. Neither of us are going to sleep today. Now I'm gonna make love to you" 

Alec was more than happy to have Magnus inside him. Both made love to each other till the morning. Both were exhausted by the morning. Their body were sore. 

"I'm still angry with you"

"What? Do you still wanna go for another round?" 

"Nah.. My ass and cock both hurt" 

Magnus winced. Alec couldn't help but kiss Magnus's cheek. It was so cute how Magnus scrunched his nose when he winced.

"Promise me you won't that kind of thing again." 

"Never ever ever Magnus. I'm sorry. And I love you Magnus."

" I love you too Alexander"


End file.
